


Acepto

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Con sus amigos como testigos Milo y Afrodita celebran su amor.MiloShipFest 2019Promp Boda
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Cancer Deathmask/Capricorn Shura, Crystal Saint/Milo(LoS), Ophiuchus Shaina/Taurus Aldebaran, Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo





	Acepto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el Miloshipfest 2019 y publicado originalmente en Sanint Seiya Yaoi foro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix y Scarletrose

**Acepto**

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Acepto” dije a la mujer frente a nosotros.  
  
  
“Y tu Afrodita ¿Aceptas a Milo para amarlo, respetarlo y acompañarlo en el camino de la vida?”  
  
  
“Acepto” escuche de sus labios. Fue el sonido más dulce del mundo para mí.  
  
  
“Los declaro enlazados, unidos por un hilo invisible e irrompible” levanto sus manos a la Luna y después tomo entre estas las nuestras, donde teníamos las alianzas uniéndolas así.  
  
  
Me acerque y bese a Afrodita quien me correspondió dulcemente.  
  
  
Habíamos celebrado una boda simbólica, ya que por el civil no podíamos hacerlo, lo haríamos en las leyes de la naturaleza, ante nosotros y el mundo. Lo amo y él me ama ¿Qué hay de reprochable en eso?  
  
  
La música comenzó a sonar y poco a poco todos pasamos del altar Lunar adornado con velas y rosas blancas a la pista de baile.  
Llevé a Afrodita de la mano y lo tome de la cintura comenzando así a movernos al ritmo de la cadenciosa música.  
  
  
“El segundo baile es para el padrino” pronuncio Aldebaran quien bailaba con Shaina la cual negó divertida. Él nos guiñó un ojo.  
  
  
“¿Eso en qué parte me pone a mí?” Donato se acercó de la mano de Shura, sosteniendo un whisky con la otra y comenzando a bailar también.  
  
  
“Mientras yo bailo con Afrodita tu puedes bailar con Milo” se encogió de hombros riendo por lo bajo.  
  
  
“Mejor que no…” estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso.  
  
  
“No seas amargado, después de todo tu y Aldebaran son los padrinos y les corresponde su respectiva pieza” Shura contraataco solo para ver la incomodidad de Donato y mía.  
  
  
“Es más” la voz de Shaina interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada más “Deberían de bailar una pieza tú y Aldebaran, digo como buenos padrinos” al instante nos hizo reír ante semejante perspectiva.  
  
  
“Bromeas cariño, yo sólo pido la pieza que como padrino me corresponde, de ahí en más sólo me interesa bailar contigo” la inclino un poco.  
  
  
“Touche Tiago, tu si sabes salir de aprietos” la castaña de dio un dulce beso en los labios.  
  
  
La música siguió sonando y todos volvimos a fijar nuestra atención en nuestra respectiva pareja de baile. Tome como maestro a Aldebaran e incline a Afrodita besándolo en los labios para después erguirme y hacerlo girar y sonreír para mí, porque si, Afrodita solo sonreía así para mí.  
  
  
Las piezas de música fueron intercalándose, Aldebaran cumplió su cometido de bailar con Afrodita y yo tuve que sufrir de los pisotones de Donato, por lo menos media canción, el resto lo baile con Shaina.  
  
  
Al volver a los brazos de Afrodita no lo solté más, al cuerno los invitados era mi esposo y bailaría el resto de la velada y de la viada solo con él.  
  
  
Alguien me palmeo el hombro al voltear descubrí el rostro de Melina quien venía de la mano de Crystal, se acercó a mi oído “¿Cuándo piensan lanzar el ramo?”  
  
  
“¿Qué, cual ramo? Melina somos hombres” dije con obviedad apuntando a mis pantalones.  
  
  
Ella puso los ojos en blanco “Es tradición”  
  
  
Alce una ceja ¿de dónde iba yo a sacar un ramo, acaso tendría que lanzar un centro de mesa para tenerla contenta?  
  
  
“Pues si es tradición” dijo Afrodita poniendo una mano en su barbilla “Tengo una idea”  
  
  
Me tomo de la mano y camino hacia un extremo del jardín que nos serbia de recinto. Yo lo seguí, si él quería que lanzara un centro de mesa lo haría, si quería que cruzara el océano nadando, lo haría también. Haría lo que me pidiese.  
  
  
Me soltó y dio unas palmadas, a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de una chica gritando es tiempo del ramo al instante un grupo de invitados estaban a cierta distancia de Afrodita quien sonrió y dio media vuelta, tomo el _boutonier_ que había prendido en su smoking blanco y que consistía en una rosa del mismo color, lo capte en ese momento.  
  
  
Vi su perfil enfundado por su smoking adecuadamente ajustado a su figura, de punta en blanco desde los zapatos hasta el lazo con el que anudo su cabello en una coleta baja que enmarcaba su rostro y silueta con algunos de sus dorados rizos sueltos.  
  
  
Lanzo el _boutonier_ y un grupo de manos se alzaron para cogerlo en el aire.  
  
  
Shaina se corono como la ganadora “Mira” se lo mostró a Aldebaran quien la alzo en brazos “Ahora tendremos que casarnos, quiero mi anillo”  
  
  
“Bien, pero no acepto que te eches para atrás luego”  
  
  
Todos comenzaron a silvarme y Afrodita me sonrió.  
  
  
“El novio debe lanzar un liguero” Aioria grito desde una de las mesas.  
  
  
“Aja, como siempre porto un liguero” me acerque a Afrodita y al igual que él desprendí el _boutonier_ de mi smoking , era blanco como el de Afrodita, cuando pensamos en el color de traje que llevaríamos me topé con una interrogante ¿Qué simbolizaba que uno fuese de blanco y otro de negro? Según algunas tradiciones el blanco simboliza pureza y la virginidad de la novia. Aquí somos dos hombres y francamente no importa. Pensé en el ying y el yang, las fuerzas opuestas que siempre van juntas –confieso que esta posibilidad me gusto- después estaba la creencia de que uno debía vestir de blanco –algunos usaban el vestido tradicional- y otro de negro para representar los roles de la reacción. No quería dar esa impresión. Afrodita y yo somos iguales, somos uno. Iremos juntos en la vida como un solo ser y quería que fuese plasmado también de esta manera hasta en nuestra ropa. Tome mi _boutonier_ y lo lance. De nuevo las manos se alzaron para cogerlo.  
  
  
“Ah… es mío, perfecto, me casaré” al girarme vi a Albiore prendiéndose el boutonier en su propio traje “Ahora solo me falta con quien”  
  
  
“ _Volunteer_ ” grito dramáticamente June y todos reímos.  
  
  
“Genial, podremos casarnos en el reclusorio cuando me arresten por estupro”  
  
  
“Oh vamos no se amargue profesor” la chica lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacia el centro de la pisa ya que la música había subido de nuevo de volumen.  
  
  
Shun aprovecho esto para llevarse a Hyoga a la pista, Saori hizo lo suyo y al fin pudo despegar a Seiya del buffet para ir a bailar. Incluso Saga y Kanon con champagne en la mano se movieron al ritmo de la música mientras charlaban con Dohko.  
  
  
Afrodita tomo de nuevo mi mano con la intensión de llevarme a la pista de baile, pero no me moví, levante su mano hacia mi rostro y la bese.  
Di la media vuelta e hice que me siguiera. Lo conduje hacia una gran antorcha, la cual nos había representado y que habíamos encendido los dos en señal del fuego de nuestro amor.  
  
  
“Has estado muy callado” le dije suavemente, no como un reproche, sino más bien con preocupación.  
  
  
“Porque no quiero y no puedo decir nada” se encogió de hombros “No quiero porque no me gustaría decir algo que arruine el momento, estoy demasiado feliz como para pensar con claridad” se sonrojo un poco y he de admitir que eso hizo a mi corazón comenzar a palpitar con fuerza “Y no puedo porque ¿Qué podría decir? Estoy casado contigo, estamos celebrándolo con nuestra familia, amigos y naturaleza. Con el universo entero” su vista viajo a la Luna “Estoy tan feliz que ni siquiera puedo hablar”  
  
  
Mi corazón latió más fuerte aun, lleve su mano a mi pecho para que lo sintiese “Siento exactamente lo mismo”  
  
  
Junte nuestras frentes y de nuestros labios salió un _“Te amo”_ compartido, esto nos hizo sonreír, pase la yema de mis dedos por su rostro y rompimos la distancia con un beso. Lo atraje más a mí para fundir nuestro calor en uno solo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
